


The Perfect Photo

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's bored hanging around the paddock, so him and Dany come up with a bet, whoever finds Marcus sleeping in the strangest place is the winner. But it all gets a little out of hand...





	The Perfect Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhhSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/gifts).



> Enjoy <3

Jo snuck along the back of the garages, looking for somewhere that Marcus would sleep. Even though the roar of the cars for the support race was rumbling through his bones, that wouldn’t be enough to stop Marcus from having a nap.

He found a small storage room that wasn’t labelled with one of the various broadcasters’ logos, and he was sure that Marcus would be asleep inside it.

Throwing open the door with a smile on his face, he froze when he saw what was inside.

Kevin on his knees, in front of Stoffel, who had his racesuit pulled down over his thighs and his hard cock was standing proud.

Jo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, and he found himself frozen to the spot, desperately trying not to look at Stoffel’s cock.

“Do you want to join us?” Kevin’s cheekiest grin shone out, and Jo blinked in disbelief, shutting the door without saying a word as the sound of Stoffel clearly enjoying his blow job was drowned out by the roar of engines. 

Jo made it half way back to the paddock when he saw Dany, smiling as he held up his phone.

“Look what I got.”

There was a picture of Marcus curled up inside an open suitcase, clearly somewhere in the Sauber motorhome, smiling in his sleep.

“You win.”

“Hey, it’s no fun if you’re not playing too.”

Jo snorted in laughter, shaking his head at what he had just accidentally stumbled across.

“All I found was Kevin blowing Stoffel in a storage room.”

“Kevin does give the best blow jobs.” Dany nudged Jo with his elbow, winking at him with a grin on his face.

Jo stared at Dany, waiting for an explanation, but he only shrugged, and Jo couldn’t believe that Dany had kept that a secret for so long.

“I want to know everything.”

“I’ll tell you over dinner.” Dany gave Jo a playful nudge, before heading back to the Ferrari garage, and he had taken a couple of steps when he turned to yell. “And you’re buying.”

Jo waved goodbye, wondering how he’d ended up losing to Dany, but he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

He knew Marcus well, they’d been friends for years, and that was going to give him the advantage.

Losing was not an option.

***

The next race it was a little too easy to find Marcus sleeping in strange places, the heat in Bahrain was stifling, and Jo found him dozing in a bath of ice, clutching a blue and yellow rubber duck.

He glanced around to check that no-one was watching as he took a photo, and he smiled at how content Marcus looked as he slept. His blond hair was silver under the floodlights, and he looked like a sleeping angel.

Retreating to a safe distance, Jo posted the picture to the group chat, which now included Kevin and Stoffel, who had wanted to know why Jo was searching random places on a race weekend.

Jo:

| 

I think this one is the winner!  
  
---|---  
  
Dany:

| 

Is that a rubber duck?  
  
Jo:

| 

Yes :)  
  
Dany:

| 

Lol :D  
  
Jo:

| 

Have you got anything better?  
  
Dany:

| 

I have seven photos of him napping in different chairs, but nothing as good as the rubber duck.  
  
Jo:

| 

Looks like dinner’s on you tonight :P  
  
Dany:

| 

Fine.  
  
Snorting in laughter at how Dany could be sarcastic even in text form, Jo smiled at the picture of Marcus, before hurrying to lock his phone when he saw Marcus approaching in real life.

“Hi.” Marcus tilted his head as Jo rushed to put his phone away.

“Hi, congrats on the points.”

“Thank you.” Marcus’ smile made him feel fuzzy inside, and he went to get a hug when Alex appeared.

“It’s debrief time.”

“I’ve got to go.” Marcus smiled, waving goodbye as Jo nodded.

He watched Marcus walk away, laughing and chatting with Alex, and his eyes glowed green at the sight of the two of them together.

*

That night, as he looked at the picture of Marcus sleeping, he thought about just calling Marcus and telling him how he felt.

But the nerves stopped him, as they had every time over the last few years, worrying that he would ruin their friendship.

He couldn’t bear the thought of not having Marcus in his life.

***

Jo took a breath, even for a guy as fit as him, the heat and humidity of China was draining his energy.

He had been wandering up and down the paddock for over an hour now, and there was no sign of Marcus, sleeping or otherwise.

And then he spotted a trainer sticking out from between two stacks of tyres.

He had his phone ready to snap a quick photo, but it wasn’t Marcus snoozing. Lando was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the people rushing around him.

Jo:

| 

It’s not Marcus but I think I have the winning photo :P  
  
---|---  
  
He sent the picture of Lando sleeping, his hand curled up in front of his mouth as though he was sucking his thumb, and he looked even younger than he normally did. There was no way that he could buy alcohol without getting ID’ed.

Dany:

| 

He looks so peaceful.  
  
---|---  
  
Jo:

| 

He’s still racing in the junior series where it’s all so easy and uncomplicated.  
  
Dany:

| 

It’s only a matter of time before McLaren destroy his dreams.  
  
Jo:

| 

Wow, this conversation got dark fast.  
  
Dany:

| 

Sorry :/  
  
Dany:

| 

It’s just hard not to be bitter about it all.  
  
Jo:

| 

Yeah, I know. It’s the what if’s that will get you in the end.  
  
Dany:

| 

Always.  
  
Jo:

| 

Still not found Marcus?  
  
Dany:

| 

No, and Sauber got suspicious when I hung around their motorhome.  
  
Jo:

| 

It’s too hot to be outside.  
  
Dany:

| 

Just saw him with Alex, but he’s awake and moving fast :P  
  
Frowning at his phone, Jo felt his stomach churn as though he’d just downed a can of Red Bull, which Dany seemed to have an endless supply of.

But he didn’t want Dany to know of his feelings for Marcus, it was all too complicated.

Jo:

| 

Better luck next time :P  
  
---|---  
  
***

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Kevin grinned, and Jo looked at his feet so that he didn’t have to look at his friend, inside another of his friends.

It was too strange.

“We’ve not seen Marcus.” Stoffel gasped, and Jo saw Kevin grinning out the corner of his eye.

“I can’t talk to you while you’re inside Kevin.”

“Bye.” Kevin grinned, waving sarcastically as Jo closed the door, and he was sure that he was going to be stuck with the shocked look off his face for the rest of the day.

He took two steps before Kevin cried out in pleasure, the words ‘oh Stoffel’ drifting over to him, and Jo marched in the direction of the Ferrari garage, hoping that Dany would have found Marcus by now.

This was one round that he was happy to lose.

*

Dany was lurking at the back of the Red Bull garage, a place that Jo would have never expected to find him. From the way that he was hiding behind a stack of tyres that were shielding him from the hot Spanish sun, Dany clearly hoped that no-one would disturb him here.

“Did you see Kevin and Stoffel having sex again?” Dany snorted in laughter, tucking away his phone as he made space for Jo to sit down next to him.

“How did you know?”

“You’ve got that look, like startled deer in headlights.”

Jo tried to relax his face, but he couldn’t quite manage it, and he knew that he looked dazed and confused most of the time anyway.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to be able to get that image out of my head for a while.”

“Don’t tell me they’re not hot together.” Dany gave Jo a playful nudge, and Jo shook his head.

“I really don’t want to think about Kevin’s sex life, I’ve seen enough to last a lifetime.”

Dany chuckled, but it faded out as he turned to look Jo in the eyes.

“Jealous?”

“Of Kevin? No.” 

“But you want what he has...” Dany said, as though he was a mind reader, and Jo felt a blush creep on to his cheeks.

“No, well, yes. It’d be nice to have a special someone, but this life doesn’t leave a lot of time for dating.”

Dany pointed at himself, and Jo stared at him for a second, confused as to the point he was trying to make.

“If I can make it work, you can too.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“It can be easy if you want it to.” Dany patted him on the shoulder before slinking out into the paddock, leaving Jo even more conflicted.

Could it really be as easy as Dany said?

***

Jo had three pictures of Marcus sleeping at the back of the motorhome, one after each session, but none of them were funny, they were just Marcus having a nap.

He thought about posing him so that it looked like he was sucking his thumb, but that felt like cheating, even though his bet with Dany had no formal rules of any sort.

After qualifying Marcus was always exhausted, the focus required for that one perfect lap was mentally and physically draining, and he was sure that it would be the best time to get a photo of Marcus dozing in a strange place.

He crept along the back of the motorhome, and he smiled when he saw that the door to Marcus’ room was open. Marcus always forgot to shut doors when he was tired.

Jo peeked in the gap, and it wiped the smile straight off his face.

Marcus was cuddled up in Alex’s arms, and Alex was stroking the side of his face, going in for a kiss.

Jo stormed off down the paddock, hoping that he didn’t run into anyone who wanted to talk to him, because he was on the verge of tears, and he couldn’t bear to explain why he was upset.

*

“I know seventeenth isn’t what you were hoping for, but there’s still a chance of points in the race.”

“I know.” Marcus slumped back in his chair, his legs long enough to touch the opposite wall in his cramped room. “I’m not upset about that.”

“What’s wrong?”

Marcus paused, he wasn’t one for talking about feelings, but he didn’t usually have feelings this complicated. 

“I don’t like seeing Jo and Dany being so friendly.” Marcus felt the guilt flooding through his veins the second that he said the words out loud. He was a being a bad friend, and he didn’t like that part of himself.

“Jo’s still your friend too, Dany’s not taking him away from you.” Alex crouched in front of him, leaning in for a hug, but then he sat back with a curious look on his face. 

“You want to be more than friends with Jo.”

Marcus nodded, tears running down his cheeks as Alex wiped them away with his thumb, and he wrapped him up in his arms, holding him tight as he cried it all out.

“It’s all going to be okay.”

“Really?” Marcus sniffed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his racesuit as Alex smiled.

“You and Jo have been friends for ages, you can just talk to him about all this.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

Alex bit at his lip, and Marcus could see that he was trying to put a positive spin on things, but he couldn’t even manage a small smile.

“You can’t control how other people feel, all you can do is be honest with them.”

Marcus nodded, wondering if he would be brave enough to tell Jo how he felt after all these years.

*

Dany:

| 

I win!  
  
---|---  
  
Dany:

| 

Are you tired of always losing?  
  
Dany:

| 

Jo?!  
  
Dany:

| 

Are you there?!?  
  
Taking a breath, Jo went to answer Dany, but he couldn’t find the words. He knew that he would end up telling him everything, and that Dany would come running for support.

But he really could do with a friend right now.

Jo:

| 

I saw Marcus kissing Alex.  
  
---|---  
  
Dany:

| 

I’m on my way.  
  
*

Kevin gasped, and not because Stoffel was thrusting into him.

“Jo saw Marcus kissing Alex.” 

“Alex Lynn?” Stoffel paused, leaning forward so that he could see Kevin’s phone over his shoulder.

“No, his trainer Alex.”

“And you want to talk about this while we’re making love?”

“This is just fucking.” Kevin grinned, looking back over his shoulder as Stoffel blew him a kiss.

“Do you think we should go check on Jo?”

“Dany’s going to check on him.” Kevin tapped away at his phone, and Stoffel kissed at the back of his neck, but he was lost in his thoughts. “I’m going to text Marcus.”

“No, don’t do that, you’ll only make things worse.” Stoffel grabbed at Kevin’s phone, his finger hitting the screen and adding Marcus to the group chat.

But Stoffel didn’t notice that.

He was too busy giving Kevin his third orgasm of the day, the sweat dripping off his body as he pounded into him, and by the time that they were both curled up in bed after a long shower, and more sex, they had forgotten all about the drama.

*

Dany had brought beer, which seemed like a bad idea to Jo, so now they were drinking vodka neat from the bottle.

He’d evaded all of Dany’s questions, but he could tell that he wasn’t going to be able to get away with that for much longer, and he tried to put his thoughts into order.

Deleting the messages from the group chat hadn’t been enough to erase the thoughts from his mind, and he knew that the longer he stayed silent the more Dany was frowning.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“It’s okay, I know you have a crush on Marcus.”

“How?” Jo felt the room spin, and he cuddled into Dany’s shoulder, his ice cold skin grounding him.

“Your eyes light up every time you mention his name, and you get that dopey grin whenever he’s around.” Dany smiled as he looked down at Jo, and Jo knew that he was doing it now.

“Oh.”

“I’m going to order pizza, but in return, you have to tell me everything, okay?” Dany scrolled through his phone, looking for a place that would deliver to them at this hour of the night.

Stumbling out of bed, Jo made it as far as the coffee machine before realising that he wasn’t sober enough to operate it, and Dany came to his rescue, the smell of warm coffee clearing his mind.

Once they were back on the bed, Dany sat staring at Jo, until he couldn’t take the silence any more.

“So…?”

Jo took a sip of his coffee, before looking down at his lap, his cheeks already pink from the vodka.

“We’ve been friends for years, and then one year we went on holiday together, and it kind of felt like we were already a couple.”

“Why didn’t you tell him how you felt?”

“He was dating someone at the time, and then when he was single again, I guess… I was worried that it would ruin our friendship, so I didn’t say anything.”

“You should tell him.” Dany reached out to rest his hand on Jo’s shoulder, and he felt so small compared to him.

“It doesn’t matter now, if he’s dating Alex I don’t want to make things awkward between them.”

“You’re a better guy than me.”

“Why…?” Jo’s eyes went wide at the thought of what Dany could do if he really wanted to hurt someone. “What would you do?”

“Find out what Alex’s flaw is, and use that against him.”

“I’m not that kind of guy.”

“I know.” Dany snorted in laughter, and Jo managed a small smile. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing, pretend I never saw any of it and wait for Marcus to tell me that he’s dating Alex.” Jo fidgeted with his coffee cup, unsure of what else to say, but he was spared from the silence by a knock on the door.

Dany grabbed his wallet out of his pocket as he rushed to answer it, and the smell of warm bread and gooey cheese made everything better.

“I think I deserve the pizza now.”

***

Marcus scrolled through his messages, the usual collection of ‘good luck’ and ‘have a fun race’ but then he saw something that made him look twice.

Jo:

| 

Look where I found him sleeping!  
  
---|---  
  
Underneath was a picture of him curled up on a crate, about the size that would contain a front wing, surrounded by other crates. It was clear that someone tall had taken the photo, and he felt strange about the fact that his friend had taken a photo of him while sleeping, and then posted it to the group chat so everyone could have a laugh about it.

Alex walked in, and Marcus forced a smile on to his face, but Alex knew him better than that.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look what Jo did.” Marcus held up his phone, and Alex smiled before shaking his head.

“You do sleep in some strange places.”

Marcus folded his arms, ignoring the drinks bottle that Alex was trying to give him.

“Why would he even do something like this?”

“I don’t know.” Alex tried to get Marcus to drink, but he was too busy sulking.

“I’m going to have to find better places to nap.”

“Or you could just talk to Jo, instead of avoiding him like you have been.”

“Yes, dad.” Marcus stuck his tongue out, and Alex gave him a playful nudge.

“I like to think of myself as more of a big brother.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Anytime, little bro.”

Marcus laughed, and he felt lucky to have a friend like Alex on his side.

*

Kevin:

| 

You can’t avoid Marcus all weekend.  
  
---|---  
  
Jo:

| 

I’m going to try.  
  
Stoffel:

| 

Kevin, stop pestering Jo.  
  
Stoffel:

| 

He’ll tell Marcus when he’s ready.  
  
Dany:

| 

Marcus is coming your way.  
  
Jo:

| 

Thanks for the heads up.  
  
Slinking through the crowds of Monaco, he hoped that Marcus hadn’t noticed him. Ever since his chat with Dany he wasn’t sure what he was going to say to him, and it seemed easier just to avoid him for a while until he had all his feelings under control.

Kevin:

| 

I’ll tell Marcus for you.  
  
---|---  
  
Jo:

| 

No!  
  
Dany:

| 

No!  
  
Stoffel:

| 

Kevin Jan Magnussen, I will handcuff you to the bed if you do that!  
  
Kevin:

| 

That doesn’t sound like a punishment ;)  
  
Jo:

| 

I’m going to remove you both from this chat if you don’t stop right now!  
  
Stoffel:

| 

Sorry :(  
  
Kevin:

| 

I’m not sorry, but I’ll stop :P  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jo sat in the tiny commentary booth, wondering why either of them still had their phones when they were meant to be on the grid in less than fifteen minutes time.

They were probably texting him from the toilet.

Jo:

| 

Have a good race guys :)  
  
---|---  
  
He sat his phone down, but it didn’t stop buzzing with new messages, and Jo tried to read them without looking suspicious.

Dany:

| 

I hate to say this, but I think Kevin’s right.  
  
---|---  
  
Dany:

| 

Maybe one of us could talk to Marcus for you.  
  
Dany:

| 

We could work out if he’s interested.  
  
Dany:

| 

That way you don’t have to worry about splitting up him and Alex.  
  
Jo:

| 

All I want is for him to be happy.  
  
Jo:

| 

And if he’s happy with Alex, then I don’t want to do anything to upset that.  
  
Dany:

| 

You’re such a nice guy.  
  
Jo:

| 

Thanks? I guess.  
  
Dany:

| 

I meant it as a compliment.  
  
Jo:

| 

I’ll see you after the race?  
  
Dany:

| 

Sure, party at my place?  
  
Jo:

| 

See you there :)  
  
*

Marcus stepped out of the car, and he took off his helmet and gloves, handing them to Alex who held out his phone. He leant in to whisper, glancing around before he let go of the phone, and Marcus felt his breathing catch as he wondered what had happened.

“You might want to read those in private.” Alex’s face was neutral, as though they were discussing the car, and Marcus had to fight to keep the surprise off his face.

The debriefs seemed endless, and he felt like his phone was glowing white hot in his pocket, demanding his attention, but he didn’t want to have to share with the team what was in the messages.

Waiting made the nerves worse, and he chewed at his fingernails as he headed to the car, glad to be heading away from the crowds swarming in Monaco.

Alex drove, while Marcus read the messages, and by the end of the conversation his mouth was hanging open.

“Why do they think we’re dating?”

“I don’t know.” Alex reached over to rest his hand on Marcus’ knee. “You know I wouldn’t spread rumours about you.”

“I know that.” Marcus exhaled, the guilt so strong that he felt paralysed. “I wasn’t accusing you, I just can’t believe they’d think that.”

“Hey, I’m a catch.” Alex laughed, breaking the tension, and Marcus took a breath, but it didn’t calm all the thoughts running through his mind.

“What am I going to do about this?”

“You should tell Jo how you feel, it should be easier now that you know he feels the same way.”

“But...”

“But nothing. He’s your friend, you should at least be able to talk to him about these things.”

Marcus watched as they drove past their hotel, and he looked back out the window in confusion.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re going to Dany’s party so that you can talk to Jo.”

“No. I need some time to think.”

*

Jo had politely declined the offer of vodka, and now he was wondering how he’d got stuck playing fifth wheel to two very affectionate couples.

He mumbled something about texting Will before slipping out of the living room, and he stood out on the balcony, taking a deep breath and letting the fresh sea air calm his soul.

And then his phone buzzed, disturbing his peaceful moment.

Marcus:

| 

I’m not dating Alex.  
  
---|---  
  
Marcus

| 

I don’t know who told you that, but it’s not true.  
  
Jo stared at his phone, his blood running cold as he realised that Marcus must have seen all the messages in the group chat. 

Jo:

| 

I saw him kissing you.  
  
---|---  
  
Marcus:

| 

When?  
  
Jo:

| 

At the last race?  
  
Marcus:

| 

It was just a hug.  
  
Jo:

| 

I’m sorry.  
  
Jo:

| 

I should have talked to you.  
  
He stared at his phone for the longest time, waiting for an answer, or even that stupid wavy line that meant he was typing something. But there was nothing.

“Fuck.” Jo thought back, wondering how he could have been so stupid, but he’d seen what his traitorous mind had wanted to see.

He rushed out of the flat, no-one noticing that he’d left, and he ran through the crowded streets of Monaco, heading for Marcus’ hotel.

*

Jo had run half way across Monaco, only to find out that Marcus wasn’t in his room, and he had no idea where else he could be.

He glanced at his watch, wondering if Marcus would still be at the track, but the race had finished hours ago.

There had been no more messages, and he wondered if Marcus had got an earlier flight home. It was the place that he felt most at ease, and Jo thought about rushing to the airport and heading to Sweden, like the lead in a clichéd romantic comedy.

“You’re here.”

Jo shot to his feet at the sound of Marcus’ voice, and he watched Alex silently talk to him, his eyes darting back and forth as he asked if he wanted to be left alone.

“I’ll go, if you want me to.”

“No, I...” Marcus stopped, and a herd of tourists got out of the lift, staring at them in fascination as they wandered along to their rooms.

Marcus nodded in the direction of his door, and Alex slipped into his own room, pausing at the door to smile at Marcus, his eyes wide. It was the ‘I want to know everything later’ look.

Fumbling with the keycard, Marcus took three attempts to get the door open, and he ushered Jo in without a word, both of them awkwardly standing inside the room as the door clunked shut behind them.

They both started to speak at the same time, and Jo snorted in laughter as Marcus smiled.

“Do you want to sit down?” Marcus looked at the bed, both of them blushing, but it was the only place in the room to sit other than the floor.

Jo slipped his shoes off as Marcus did the same, and he felt his heart pounding as his mouth went dry, his nerves ganging up on him.

The bed creaked as he sat next to Marcus, their arms touching, and the warmth of Marcus’ skin sent sparks through his body.

“I’m really sorry.” Jo hung his head, and Marcus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in until he was resting his head against his chest. “I should have talked to you.”

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating Alex.” Marcus laughed, a soft chuckle that made Jo feel less embarrassed about it all, but that didn’t stop a blush from creeping across his cheeks.

“You two are so close.”

“You weren’t the only one who was jealous.”

“Really?” Jo’s heart skipped a beat, his mouth hanging open as he tried to say the words that had been swirling through his mind for months.

“You and Dany have been laughing and whispering all the time, and I felt left out.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, I should have talked to you.” Marcus cuddled in closer, his lips tantalisingly close as Jo thought about leaning in for a kiss, but he was scared to make the first move.

Luckily, Marcus wasn’t.

His soft lips felt like heaven against his own, the taste of coffee adding to the rush, and when he gasped in pleasure, Jo was sure that he could come just from the sound alone.

Running his fingers through Marcus’ soft hair, Jo deepened the kiss, making up for all the months of longing. They were both grinning like idiots, and Jo delighted in finding out exactly what made Marcus gasp and moan so beautifully.

Jo kissed until his jaw ached, but that didn’t stop his smile from shining out, and Marcus cuddled in against his chest, his hand sliding inside his shirt as he played with his chest hair.

The moment was perfect, and Jo wanted it to last forever, but he hoped that there would be many more moments like this. He didn’t know it yet, but they would have the rest of their lives together.

Marcus yawned for the third time in as many minutes, and Jo yawned in response, his eyelids drooping as he draped the blanket over them.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of a future with Marcus by his side, with lazy mornings in bed, and all-night love making sessions.

*

Jo woke to the most beautiful sight, Marcus sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, the early morning sunlight dancing over his pale skin as let out a soft snore.

He crept to the bathroom, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty, and he slipped into the shower, the cool water making him feel more alert as he slicked his wet hair back off his forehead.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Jo smiled, he wasn’t used to compliments, and he definitely wasn’t prepared for the sight of Marcus naked and waiting.

“Wow.” Jo dragged his eyes over Marcus, biting on his lip as Marcus joined him.

He still couldn’t believe that this was real, and he leant in for a kiss, delighting in the feeling of Marcus’ moist lips against his own.

But Marcus wasn’t satisfied with just kisses, his hard cock was rubbing up against his thigh, and Jo knew exactly what to do to have him seeing stars.

He trailed kisses down the side of his neck, his teeth scraping over his collar bone as Marcus let out a breathless gasp, but he didn’t stop there. Jo worshipped every inch of his creamy soft skin as he worked his way down his toned chest, pausing at his abs as Marcus begged for more, his hard cock poking Jo in the neck.

Marcus’ fingers ran through his hair, encouraging him lower, and Jo took the tip of cock into his mouth, his tongue massaging the length as he got used to the salty taste.

Every moan and whimper that fell from Marcus’ lips went straight to Jo’s cock, and he reached down to stroke himself, his coordination struggling as he drooled around Marcus’ cock, but he could hear that he was still enjoying it.

He got braver with every bob of his head, and he found himself taking all of Marcus into his mouth, the tip nudging against the back of his throat and making him gag as he felt Marcus shudder, a low groan escaping his lips as he came with a jolt, and Jo greedily swallowed it all down.

Being able to taste Marcus’ arousal was all it took to have Jo coming hard, gasping around Marcus’ softening cock as it fell out of his mouth. Marcus slumped down against the side of the shower, until he was sat next to Jo, their legs tangled together as they both caught their breath.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

“I aim to please.” Jo winked at him, making them both laugh at how cheesy he was being, but he couldn’t help himself.

He was hopelessly in love.

“Do you think we should tell the others?”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Jo grinned as he switched the shower off, dragging Marcus to his feet as he rushed towards the bed, and they didn’t even bother to dry off before lying out on the bed, the cool air making goose bumps ripple over their skin.

Jo cuddled in before taking a photo of them both, and he posted it to the group chat, smiling as he typed the caption:

I’ve got the winning photo :)

  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
